<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karasuno's Nest by BNHA_Addict2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164843">Karasuno's Nest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNHA_Addict2/pseuds/BNHA_Addict2'>BNHA_Addict2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Autistic Hinata Shouyou, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Autistic Kozume Kenma, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Neglecting/Abusive Parent, Overstimulation, Panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNHA_Addict2/pseuds/BNHA_Addict2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno takes a trip in to Tokyo for a practice match against Nekoma, but things don't go quite how they all expect. After a very eventful first night, the rest of the trip seems to go without a hitch, but how long exactly will the peace last, and how will Karasuno deal with the changes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were going well all things considered; really well, in fact! So why couldn't he get to sleep, why was it getting harder to breathe, why was everything suddenly off its axis? His breaths were harsh and ragged when they should be deep and even; his vision shifting between hyper-focused and too blurry to see anything; his blankets that once felt so soft and soothing to him were weighing him down, trapping him in his bed; his clothes, usually lightweight were unbearably heavy against his skin; and his hearing was catching slivers of quiet, almost silent, conversations on the other side of his walls, yet ringing horribly loudly in his ears. It just hurts. It hurts. It hurts! It Hurts! IT HURTS SO BAD! He needed it. He needed relief from the overwhelming agony that was- just- just everything right now! He didn't hear the sound of people calling his name, couldn't register his entire team standing and kneeling down in front of him, but he did feel the hand placed on his shoulder. He screamed. A blood-curdling, bone-chilling, haunted scream of pure agony as the hand put more pressure on him, and the heat… oh it BURNED! He was shaking, curling in on himself, protecting himself, from the others. That's when something hit him. Not in a bad way like all the rest, but in a good way! A gentle smell started to fill his nostrils.</p><p>The scent of faint cinnamon mixed with pine from the finishing on the wooden volleyball courts, coupled with the more present smell of the soap used in the showers at the camp in Tokyo. He found himself inhaling the intoxicating scent, slowly uncurling his form to better sniff at the calming scent in the air. He followed the scent to what he thinks is a person, and curls up next to him, reveling in the gentle warmth that the other seemed to simply radiate. This warmth was gentle, and was welcomed by the overstimulated boy. When he felt the other boy gently rake his hand through his fluffy hair, he whimpered, his voice cracking. "K-Kageyama!"</p><p>It was then that the door flew open, revealing the Nekoma team they had been playing practice games with, one more concerned than most. "That sounded like Hinata, is he okay?" A very distressed Kenma was freaking out, desperately trying to see if his friend- although he'd hesitate to admit it- was okay. Upon hearing new, loud voices the small boy shifted in on himself done more. "Hey, quiet down everyone. He's clearly not reacting to most sound or touch right now. Slowly back away from him, but stay in his line of sight." Daiki, ever the father of the group was quick to get everyone in to action, giving Hinata more room to breathe. Eventually, the room started to come in to focus, the ringing in his ears faded, and he no longer felt like he was being dragged down and suffocated by his clothes. Once Hinata's frantic breathing calmed down, and he wasn't tensed up as much, Daiki was the first to speak yet again. "Hey, Hinata, you here with us?" He got a shaky nod in reply. "Okay, well that's good, all things considered. Do you think you can sit up?"</p><p>They all watched Hinata as he attempted to force himself up, only for his arms to give way beneath him. Kageyama caught him, and lowered him back down. Suga was the next one who spoke up. "Okay, that's okay, Hina. Do you think you could tell us what happened? You seemed fine one minute, and losing it the next. Do you know why?" Surprisingly, of all the people to speak it was Kenma and Kageyama.</p><p>"Overstimulation." They glanced at each other, before seeming to decide to let Kageyama speak, as he seemed to nod in thanks to Kenma. "All of the events that I witnessed lead me to believe that this may have been a form of overstimulation. Overstimulation occurs when any one or more of the five senses become overloaded, and essentially cause the recipient to feel intense pain and/ or uncomfort. Some will take physical contact as the sensation of a burning hot coal being placed on their skin, and their clothes will make them feel trapped in, resulting in more panic. Sound will often come in small bursts disrupted by near constant ringing. Sight is another critical sense that could easily be messed with by the mind. The mind will trick itself in to believing that different items should be they only focus of an area at slightly staggered times, resulting in the appearance of items fading out and being all blurry to the eye that's trying to see it in hyper aware detail. Some people will only be able to register individual parts of a scent, and some others will have their tastebuds go out of wack; tasting random phantom flavors from previous meals, good or not, often resulting in clashing flavors, and the overwhelming urge to throw up. Overstimulation is correlated with those who fall somewhere within the autistic spectrum, and though there is no cure for it, there are ways to help combat it. Weighted blankets, electric blankets that can cool or heat, textured fabrics, sensory cubes, noise canceling headphones, essential oil infused fabrics are some popular choices." By that point everybody was just starting at him in stunned silence, at least they were until Tanaka spoke up. "Dude, how do you know that, and why so much?" Kageyama looked a bit uncomfortable, subtly shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I- uh… I place on the spectrum… It's not something I really like to talk about, but it doesn't affect me too much. I just basically see everything in front of me sort of like an equation to solve and piece together. It's kinda why I can even do the sets for Hinata in the first place, and why communication was a lot harder for me to grasp."  Looks of understanding suddenly dawned on the faces of people from both teams. A small whine from Hinata bright the teams' attention back to him. Kenma and Kageyama were the only ones who actively approached the distressed teen. Kenma spoke next. It was quiet, but at the moment everyone could hear him. "Kuroo, would you please grab my bag?" The respective teen hurried to retrieve said bag while the other volleyballers were simultaneously trying to give the overstimulated teen space, and check in on him. Kuroo returned shortly after with Kenma's bag, and all attention shifted to the other small male. He shuffled through his bag, and pulled out a soft, fuzzy blanket, and a pacifier; the second warranting him many strange looks. He shied away under the gazes, and looked down at his shoes. "I get overstimulated sometimes, and I found that a pacifier works really well for me, so I thought that it might work for Hinata." Suga, ever the Karasuno mom, reached out and gently placed a hand on Kenma's shoulder. "That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you for being so willing to help." Kenma only offered a small nod in return before turning his attention back to his uncomfortable friend. He first passed the blanket over to Hinata, and waited to gauge the other's reaction. When the basket was accepted and being gently fondled with in the hands of the redhead is when Kenma made the move to give him the pacifier too. None of the onlookers were too surprised when Hinata gave the pacifier an apprehensive look before tentatively accepting it. They all collectively released a breath in relief when Hinata's shoulders relaxed, and he snuggled further in to Kageyama.</p><p>The peace of the moment was short-lived, as Hinata let out another painfully helpless whine, catching the attention of everybody present. Kageyama looked down to the young boy resting against him. "Hina, I need you to use your words. No one will know how to help if you can't tell anybody." He sniffeled a bit, the pacifier still bobbing gently in his mouth, and his fingers tracing different small designs on the blanket. "Wet." Was all that he said; confusing many in the process. That was until Kenma spoke up. "I think he might mean that he's wet. It's not uncommon for people with autism to have a more difficult time with what others consider basic, everyday needs. He's likely wearing protection, and needs a change." As if agreeing to his statement, which he likely was, Hinata let out another whine to demonstrate his need. Suga was the first to offer to change him, but Hinata violently shook his head, and turned away from him. Kenma looked up. "He seems most comfortable with you, Kageyama. I'd say it's most likely he wants you to change him." Hinata perked up at the sound of Kageyama's name, and crawled in to his lap, curling up peacefully. Suga looked over at the blunette, curious of his reaction, but he just stood up carefully; making sure that Hinata was secure in his grasp before he walked to the door. He paused at the doorway, however, to call over his shoulder. "Hey Kenma, would you grab Hinata's bag for me and take it to the bathroom please?" "Sure. It's the one right by his bed right?" " Mhm. That's the one. Thanks." "No problem." By the time both of them had finished with that conversation they were about halfway to the bathroom. "So Kenma, how do you know so much about autism? Are you on the spectrum too?" "Yeah… I didn't really have a lot of symptoms from it besides the occasional overload, which is why I had the pacifier and blanket on me. The overloads have gotten fewer and further between, but I still kept the habit of having them on me. Now's a time I'm glad I did." They entered the bathroom, and Kageyama set Hinata down and reached for the bag. "I think I've got it from here, but would you mind standing near the door so that I can call you if I do need help?" Kenma just passed the bag over and nodded before leaving.</p><p>Kageyama sifted through Hinata's bag in search of something to lay him down on. He eventually decided that his towel was the best option, as there wasn't really anything else. He spread out the towel on the floor and carefully laid the small middle blocker down. He peeled off his shorts to see a children's diaper. He rummaged through the bag to find a fresh diaper and wipes, although there wasn't any baby powder to use. "Hey Kenma, do you think you could ask around and see if anyone has any baby powder on them?" He got a muffled "Yeah." in response, and turned back to his teammate laying in front of him. He turned back to the bag in search of new clothes. He eventually found a pair he deemed suitable for his partner. They were a vibrant orange color, and had small volleyball designs on them. Not a moment after he had found the pajamas, a knock at the door signified that Kenma had arrived back. He opened the door, and was handed a travel size container of baby powder. He took it, offering a small "Thanks." before turning back to Hinata, who was watching him with wide, curious eyes. He offered an extremely rare smile to the boy, who returned one with enough happiness behind it to make it rival the Sun in brightness.</p><p>He made quick work of changing Hinata, but still taking the time to thoroughly wipe him down and powder him. Once he was sure that he'd secured the diaper on properly, and that the pajamas were comfortable on the small boy, he threw the old diaper away, packed up Hinata's supplies, and scooped said boy in to his arms once again. It was a short, peaceful trip back to Karasuno's room. Once they arrived, Hinata wss almost asleep, and Kageyama had a miniscule smile tugging at the very corners of his lips. The peaceful trio that entered gained the attention of everyone there. Hinata was placed gently on to his bed, tucked in using the borrowed blanket, and cuddled up with a plush volleyball that he'd brought; pacifier still bobbing gently between his lips.</p><p>The blissful atmosphere was broken by a gentle sigh from Suga. He looked up at the rest of the people before he spoke. "I get that we're all worried about what happened, but right now the best thing to do is to go to sleep and question him in the morning; and listen when I say question. Not interrogate or pressure, but question. We aren't going to force him to say anything he doesn't want to. Do I make myself clear?" One signs of approval were heard our seen from every person in the room, Suga nodded, and the Nekoma players slowly filed out of the room. Tsukishima approached Kageyama, and tapped his shoulder gently to gain his attention. "I apologize if I was ever too harsh in teasing you about your lack of communicational abilities. I was unaware that you were on the spectrum, and that it may have been an actual struggle to learn to communicate properly." Kageyama just shook his head. "It's fine. I never told you guys. The topic never came up, and like I said before, I don't really like talking about it, so I never brought it up." The slightly tense atmosphere, that had built up when Tsukishima first started speaking, dissipated and left the team happy, but exhausted. Daichi spoke up for the last time that night. "Alright everyone, get to bed. We still have practice tomorrow." With that final sentence uttered, Karasuno settled down in their beds and got lost in the land of dreams to wait out the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day arrives along with some struggles for Hinata and his team to overcome. How will Karasuno deal with the problems thrown at them now and the ones sure to come in the future?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the next morning arrived, it didn't really surprise anyone all that much to see that Hinata was the last one to wake up. The rollercoaster of emotions that he went through last night was enough to drain anyone, even someone as usually energetic as he is. When he still wasn't up by the time the rest of the team was nearly done getting ready, Suga elected that it be Kageyama to wake him up. He knelt down next to the bed, and gently shook Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, it's time to get up, c'mon."</p>
<p>A soft groan escaped said boy's mouth as he sat up and blearily rubbed at his eyes. He yawned, allowing the pacifier to fall from his mouth. He whined, before slowly blinking his eyes open. He sat up and yawned again, stretching and popping a couple of joints. Hinata sat and watched as the rest of the team slowly came in to focus. He tilted his head to the side when he saw that they were all dressed, and that he was the center of everyone's focus. Suga was the first one to approach the very confused Hinata. "Hey Hinata, can you tell me if you remember what happened last night?" The mentioned boy only gave an even more confused look in response. "Not really… did something bad happen? Is everyone okay?" Suga gave a soft smile to the concerned boy in front of him. "We're all okay, it's more of what happened to you. Do you know what overstimulation is?" The smaller nodded his head, even more confused if that was possible. "Well, you kinda had an overstimulation related meltdown last night. We were able to handle it, but it scared us all, and it seemed like it came out of nowhere." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed as he scrunched his face in concentration trying to remember what happened. "I didn't know that I could get that badly overstimulated. The most that I've gotten diagnosed with is pretty severe ADHD." Suga proceeded to sigh.</p>
<p>"Well, that at least explains why you hadn't warned us that overstimulation could happen to you like that. Do you know if you place anywhere on the autistic spectrum?" The redhead blinked one, then twice as he comprehended the words. "Not that I've heard of, no. Then again I've never been tested either. All the doctors just said that I was just a really restless kid, an' that it should get better as I got older. Do you think they're wrong?" A soft tilt of his head had the rest of the team wondering how someone so innocent looking could become murderous on the court.</p>
<p>Suga and Daichi nodded. "Kenma and Kageyama both place on the spectrum, and have dealt with overstimulation themselves, so they're the ones to thank for being the most help, and the ones to ask for advice in case something like this happens again. Do you think you're okay to continue with practice today?" Hinata nodded vigorously, causing a soft chuckle to spill from Suga. "I thought that'd be the case. Get ready and we'll head to breakfast. Do you think you'll need any help?" A soft 'no' was uttered as Hinata scrambled to collect his bag, but stopping when he realized that it'd been looked through. "Di- did any of you go through m- my bag?" The small redhead was starting to visibly shake at the thought of his team knowing that he needed diapers, and his voice cracked twice in the short sentence which further put his nerves on display.</p>
<p>Suga was quick to try to soothe the panicking boy. "Hey, Hinata look at me. The only one who went through your bag was Kageyama, and that was after you had let us know that you needed to be changed." A choked sob forced its way out of the small boy's body, shaking it further. "Hinata, look at me. I'm not done speaking to you. We understand that you can't control it well, and that that's why you need them. None of us will tell anybody, and no-one's going to make fun of you for it. I promise, okay?' A small sniffle was heard before large, teary brown eyes meet gentle brown ones. "P- promise?" A soft smile played across the silver-haired teen's lips. "I promise. You're safe with us Hinata." The smaller sniffeled once more and nodded, curling in to Suga's chest in search of comfort. The older of the two just wrapped his arms around the other. "It's okay, we've got you." They sat like that on the edge of Hinata's bed for a few minutes until Hinata slowly pulled himself away with a small sniff and fresh tear tracks that marked their way down his cheeks. "Thank you." Suga just nodded and slowly got up, leaving Hinata alone on the bed. "Go on and get ready now. We'll all wait here for you."</p>
<p>Hinata stumbled to his feet and out of the room, making his way to the bathroom. He was still pretty shaken up, and just took a minute to collect himself; vigorously splashing his face with cool water. He paused mid-splash, however when the bathroom door creaked open. He glanced toward the door out of the corner of his eye, and breathed a sigh of relief that it was only Kenma. Kenma noticed this, of course, and decided to hold off on getting the answers to his questions. Instead he offered a few words of comfort. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. You screamed at some point last night, and scared most of us half to death." The redhead looked down at that. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Kenma merely offered a small shake of his head. "'T's not your fault. You were scared and in pain. I've been there before. Do you need help with anything?" There was a moment of silence between the two as Hinata dried off his face, but he gave a small nod shortly after. "It's hard to change myself. Natsu usually helps me, but she's not here." (Just a note that Natsu's still younger them Hinata, but in my story she's 8. It'll be revealed later why his mom doesn't help.) Kenma gave a rare smile to the small sunshine boy. "Of course I'll help you out. Do you want me to change you, or do you want me to get Kageyama for you?" Hinata paused briefly, glancing nervously up at Kenma. "Kageyama helped me last night, right? He was the one who changed me?" Kenma hummed a 'mhm' in confirmation, and waited to analyze Hinata's reaction. The small shuffle of his feet and the shifting of his weight from foot to foot were both good indicators that he likely needed to be changed, and that he probably wanted him to get Kageyama for him, but didn't want to be a bother to his friend. "I'll go grab him." Hinata opened his mouth to reply, but no words were spoken, so he closed it and settled for nodding his head.</p>
<p>Hinata sat, waiting patiently, on the edge of the counter, as he swung his feet back and forth and hummed softly to himself. He felt oddly light and fuzzy inside, like something holding him firmly down had been lifted off him. That was how the two found him when they returned. Hinata's eyes lit up at the sight of Kageyama. "'Eyama!" A soft smile formed on his lips, and something tugged at Kageyama's heartstrings at the sight of the admittedly adorable middle blocker calling out for him. "Hey Hina. You want me to help you?" A pause in which Hinata's face lit up like a Christmas ornament followed by an embarrassed nod gave Kageyama all the answer he needed. He spread out a towel on the floor, and gestured for Hinata to lay down. Kenma passed over a small container of baby powder before promptly excusing himself, and so the extremely embarrassing procedure began; well embarrassing for Hinata at least.</p>
<p>"There you go. You can get dressed, and I'll wait for you outside; call if you need me, okay?" Hinata nodded and scrambled to get his volleyball outfit on and back out to Kageyama and Kenma. A few minutes later he emerged, dressed and ready; though he was fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. "T-thanks for helping me guys." "No problem Hinata." and "Of course boke." were the two replies given. He brightened up considerably at their responses. "Can were go eat breakfast now?" His question was punctuated by a loud grumble from his stomach; earning him two small smiles from his usually stoic friends. "Yeah, sure we'll meet up with the rest of of team there." Hinata smiled widely and grabbed one of each boy's hand and began dragging them hurriedly to the cafeteria where they'd meet up with the rest of their teams. Once they reached the cafeteria Hinata released Kenma by his team and dragged Kageyama back with him to Karasuno's table where breakfast went without a hitch.</p>
<p>Practice went by smoothly as it had the day before, but this time people on both teams were staying vigilant for anything that looked like it may trigger another episode from the sunny crow. Unfortunately no distinct issues stood out throughout the day to any of the players, but unbeknownst to them their little redhead was getting extremely agitated with each small mistake he made, and that did not couple well with his already raw emotions. It wasn't until tears of frustration were pricking at his eyes did someone notice, that someone being Suga. He was quick to bring Hinata over to the bench to get some water and take a few deep breaths. "You feeling better, Sunshine?" There was a brief pause between the two before Hinata answered. "Not really. If just feels like I keep messing up everything, and if I can't to anthing right what use an I to there team? I just don't want up let you guys down!" Unbeknownst to Hinata, his voice had raised a good deal in volume, which allowed for both teams to cleary hear his voiced fears. There small boy was quickly surrounded in a massive group hug and reassured that he couldn't ever let the team down even if be had tried, and that that's why they were day this camp, as an opportunity to improve everyone's skills. After a few more minutes of calming down, Hinata was much closer to his usual bubbly, energetic self. The last twenty minutes of their practice went smoothly, and soon it was time to pack up, and get ready to leave after practice and lunch the next day. There were still the occasional sniffles and eye rubbing, but other than that it was peaceful as the team was packing up the last of their clothes and other small, miscellaneous objects that were brought along. Once they were satisfied with everything that they had packed up Karasuno made their way out to the cafeteria to enjoy a delicious dinner. The only difference this time is that Hinata practically begged Kageyama to go over and eat his meal with the Nekoma team. Once a semi-reluctant agreement was heard he was dragged over to where there were two open seats next to Kenma. Hinata was quick to hop into the seat next do Kenma, leaving Kageyama to sit next to him. Kenma made quiet conversion with Kageyama until they noticed the short redhead between them had fallen asleep nestled against Kageyama's side. Both Kenma and Kageyama let their lips tug up into small smiles at the sight of the sleeping teen. Kenma was the first to speak in a barely audible whisper. "Why don't you take him back to your room?" Kageyama nodded his head, carefully scooping Hinata into his arms. He was just about to leave when Kenma spoke up quietly again. "Take good care of him okay? He doesn't seem phased by it now, but suddenly finding out that you may have autism could easily bring reality crashing down on anyone just be gentle with him if he starts to cave under the stress."  Kageyama nodded solemnly, only the slight softening of his eyes revealing his affection for the small middle blocker.</p>
<p>Kageyama was the one to change Hinata's clothes and put him to bed, but was stopped from leaving his bed by the sound of a faint whimper escaping the shorter's lips followed by a quiet "No... 'M sorry, I'll be good. Don' go." Kageyama knelt by the makeshift bed and gently carded his fingers through Hinata's hair. "Hey, Hinata, it's okay. It's just a bad dream, you're okay." Slowly the whimpers ceased, and Hinata had shifted his body to curl closer to Kageyama, who was currently serving as a wonderfully warn stuffed animal for Hinata to cuddle with. Kageyama simply shifted to a more comfortable position before resuming in gently stroking Hinata's hai, eventually falling asleep next to the orange-nette.</p>
<p>Kageyama woke up roughly five hours later to muffled cries and a suspiciously wet warmth. He blearily scanned the room, only to find the source of the whimpers to be the sleeping boy next to him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the moon provided enough light to make out the tear-streaked face of Hinata, and the large damp area around his crotch. Breathing out a soft 'Oh.' Kageyama gently raked his hand through Hinata's hair, whispering gently to the clearly distressed teen. "Hina, I need you to wake up for me please. C'mon Hina, we need to get in the shower buddy." Eventually, Hinata's eyes snapped open, a silent scream escaping his lips. Kageyama was quick to pull the boy into his embrace, rocking him steadily as Hinata's breathing slowly evened out. Once Hinata was calm enough to recognize his surroundings, a fresh round of tears came cascading down his face as he struggled to sob out apologies to the raven-haired boy holding him. The cries intensified however, when a soft groan was heard, and a mop of silver hair could be seen rising from one of the other futons scattered around the room. After quickly taking in the scene Sugawara was quick to make his way over and produce the pacifier from a side pocket of Hinata's bag, much to Kageyama's relief. Once the plastic soother was introduced the loud sobs slowly became cries and hiccups as Kageyama and Suga whispered words of sweet nothings to the young teen. After about ten minutes of calming Hinata down the two were finally able to get Hinata out of the bed and to the bathroom, although be was still quietly blubbering apologies the entire way. Once at the bathroom, Suga said that he'd take care of the sheets, and that he'd bring them both their bags. Quietly thanking him, Kageyama sent him a grateful smile, and quickly stripped Hinata and himself of the soiled clothing. Once free of the soaked garments Kageyama carefully lead himself and Hinata into the warn bath and gently washed them off. Just after the two had been washed off did the door open to reveal Suga with two towels and bags, one for each of the respective teens. A quiet thanks was given from Kageyama, and a very quiet, yet audible, hum of agreement from Hinata. The two were quickly dried off and redressed, courtesy of Kageyama, and were just as quickly back at the room. While the bed that they'd been sleeping on was clean, it was far too wet to continue sleeping on, so as to avoid suspicion as to why the two would be in a different bed, Kageyama carefully swapped the two futons, and laid himself and Hinata down in the dry one. Softly running his fingers through the fluffy orange hair, the two males soon fell asleep snuggled firmly in the other's grasp. (If any of you are wondering, the diaper leaked because it was used during dinner, though Kageyama didn't know when he was changing him, and it was too full to take the stress from the second wetting.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I'm super sorry it took so long for me to get this out. High school's harder than it looks, but I finally finished what I hour was a decent part two! I'm not even going to try telling you how long I spent in here just trying to find the 'new chapter' button, but hey! I did it didn't I! I'll do my best to update faster than I did this time, and I hope you all will continue to hopefully enjoy this. Oh, and if you're still reading this please comment! I really don't care what it is as long as it's not straight-up hate; I just really love hearing what you guys have to say! I love you all, and I'll see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work that I'm posting on here, so I'd just like to say thank you if you read this. I will accept constructive criticism, but outright hate comments will not be welcomed or accepted. I don't have much of an update schedule, but it's about to be essentially non-existent now that school's starting up again, so please bear with me on this. I don't do well under pressure, so asking me constantly for updates is only going to slow the process down. Other than that though, please enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>